Tutor
by greenbeaner
Summary: Fitz and Olivia are in high school. Fitz is the quarterback and Olivia is a goody two shoes.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia Pope, can you stay after please?" Mr. Craft said.

"Yea of course," Olivia said waving bye to her friend as she picked up her things and walked over to her teacher's desk. "Yes?"

"You are the top student in my class and I was wondering if you could tutor a student for me. I know that you don't want to be a tutor, for some reason. But anyway, you are the best and this kid really needs it, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," he pleaded with her. He knew this student really needed help and he had a feeling that him and her would bond.

"I uh, who is it?" She asked, she was really hoping that it was someone she did not know.

"First agree that you will do it," he said hoping that he could get her to say yes before he told her. He knew that she wouldn't do it if she knew who it was.

"You aren't going to tell me till I say yes are you?" She asked catching on to his drift.

"Exactly! So will you do it?" He asked with high hopes.

"I guess so, wait will you boost my friends grade? Her mom is really getting to her and I know that I should not be asking this but its super important, just think of it as like-," but he cut her off.

"Ill do it if you will tutor him?" He said. He was desperate.

"Its a him?" She asked but he gave her a blank stare. "Fine I will do it."

"Okay thank god! Sign this form," he said handing her a piece of paper.

"Why?" She asked.

"Its fort he office so that they know that I set this up and its official," he said handing her a pen. She gave him a questioning look but signed the paper.

"Okay now, will you tell me who it is?" She asked, kind of getting excited.

"Its Fitzgerald Grant," he looked at his watch then back at her to see that her expression has changed. "Look at the time! I gotta go. But thank you so very much to be doing this for me!" And then he left the room.

"Fitzgerald Grant," she said to herself. "But but but." She took off running out of the room and straight to Abby's, her best friends, locker.

"Abby! Abby! Abby!" She called.

"You just missed it, all the football players were hot today! I think Fitzgerald looked disappointed when he didn't see you here! We are making a difference!" Abby said when she looked over to see that her best friends face had gone pale she got nervous. "Olivia What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to start tutoring a student," Olivia said.

"Okay so what's the big deal?" She asked still not getting it.

"The student is," she paused to take a deep breath. "It's Fitzgerald Grant," she whispered.

"What! OMG! That is amazing! So when are we doing this? I mean when are you doing this? What are you going to wear?" Abby asked getting excited.

"Its not a date Abby! It's tutoring! But what am I going to do?" Olivia asked panicked.

"Well you are going to go and "tutor" hit! Duh," she said slamming her locker, and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"But, I cant! He is the quarterback! He wouldn't be caught dead with me! I am nothing!" Olivia said following Abby out of the school.

"Then we have to make you something! We are going to sign up to be cheerleaders!" She said in a preppy high voice.

"What no I cant-," but before she could finish that Abby walked back into the school. "Abby!" Olivia yelled after her, but she didn't turn around. Olivia sighed and walked over to her car in the school parking lot. 10 minutes later she came back out of the school with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!?" Abby yelled getting into the car.

"Hmm?" Olivia hummed, while starting the car.

"See there was an indecent today where exactly two cheerleaders happen to quite the squad! That means there are two spots open and I talk to Haylee, head of the squad, and she said we can take their spots," Abby said with a squeal.

"That is such a lie, what did you do to those girls and how much did you offer Haylee?" Olivia asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"A lie?" Abby asked with a scoff. She looked over at Olivia to see that she wasn't buying it. "Okay fine! I promised them that you would do their homework for two classes each, and I gave Haylee a hundred bucks and she said that we can stay in the back."

"You told them what?" Olivia asked stopping at a red light.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way that they would quit!" Abby defended herself.

"Ugh fine! But I am only giving them C's!" Olivia said pulling into Abby's parents drive way. "Now get out of my car so that I can go home and cry into my pillow."

"Kk!" Abby said grabbing her things and jumping out of the car. "But call me later," she added then slammed the door.

When Olivia got home she went to her room and stood in front of her long mirror, looking at herself. She wasn't heavy but she was not skinny. Today she wore plain jeans and a tank top and a sweatshirt and no make up. Maybe she should start making herself look better? She is a cheerleader now isn't she? She flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone to call Abby, and of course she answered on the second ring.

"Hey bitch!" Abby called into the phone, before Olivia could reply she was talking again. "Okay so now that we are totally cheerleaders! I was thinking that we should change the way that we dress."

"But you already dress all cheerleader-ry," Olivia said into the phone.

"I know I was just trying to be nice, by we I meant you," she said with a laugh.

"Thanks Abby! Anyway I already know what I am wearing tomorrow! And before you ask! No, I am not going to tell you. You are going to have to wait!" Olivia said.

"Ugh!" Abby groaned. "Well you are going to start wearing make up tomorrow, right?" She asked.

"Fine fine! But only something simple!" Olivia said.

"Okay well I have to go the dog is chasing the cat, again!" Abby said hanging up the phone.

Olivia decided that she would just go ahead and go to bed so she can wake up early and get ready.

"Okay, done," Olivia said looking into the mirror. She was wearing tight jeans and a fitted white tank top with a leather vest and black high tops. She went over to her desk and sat down and the looked in the mirror, she was going to look so different with make up on. She pinned back half of her hair with black bobby pins. She then applied a thin line of black eyeliner under her eye, and then some mascara. After that she applied a little blush, then she put on light pink glossy lipstick.

"Wow," she said looking at herself. She grabbed a few metal ringed bracelets then slipped them on to her wrists, then she grabbed a pair of silver heart ear rings and put them in and then grabbed the gold necklace that said her name on it. She put it on and looked into the mirror again. She smiled at her appearance, she looked completely different!

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, she ran into her drunk mother in the hallway.

"What the fuck did you do?" Maya asked looking at her daughter.

"I, uh, I am on the cheer leading squad," Olivia said not knowing how her mother would take it. She was not going to let her mother ruin her day though.

"And being on the squad makes you turn into a slut?" Her mom asked walking around her to check her out.

"I do not look like a slut!" Olivia defended. Maybe she did, she go and change? No she is sticking to what she has on no! But she needs to leave before she changes her mind.

"Where the hell are you going?" Maya asked as her daughter walked away.

"I have to go to school, I will see you later!" Olivia called out as she walked out the door. Once she got in her car she started to laugh, she could not believe that she was going to school dressed like this. She turned on her car and cranked some country, she wouldn't tell anyone that that was her guilty pleasure, not even Abby knew.

When she pulled up to Abby's she changed the station and then turned the car off. She got out of the car and went to the door, she never knocks. They have been friends since 2nd grade. Abby's family is the family that Olivia always wanted.

When Olivia walked into the house Abby's little brother, Ace, came down the stairs. He walked over to Olivia and just stared at her, he was 12.

"Wow!" Ace said staring at her. "I didnt even know it was you until I smelt you."

"What I smell?" Olivia asked getting worried.

"No you smell amazing! But you have a unique scent so I knew it was you, but wow! You look hot!" Ace said walking around her. Just then Abby walked up the stairs , and gasped.

"Ace get away!" She said shoving her brother. "Can I help you?" Abby asked walking over to Olivia at the door, she didn't know that it was Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked confused. Abby looked over at her brother and gave him a questioning look 'who is this?' She asked silently.

"Its our Livvie," he said with a small laugh at his sister reaction.

"What?" She asked still not believing it.

"Its Olivia!" He said then walked away.

"You really can't tell that it's me?" Olivia asked. Maybe this wasn't the best outfit.

"What! NO! Holy shit! You look hot!" She said looking at her. She cannot believe this is Olivia!

"Your brother told me I have a scent?" Olivia said with a chuckle.

"You do! You smell like lavender and vanilla," Abby said gabbing her bag and leaning forward. "Yup, its definitely you!" She said as they walked out to the car. They jammed out the whole entire way to school. "Okay when we get to school we go straight to the gym, that's where we get our uniforms." Abby said.

"I totally forgot that we have to wear uniforms! What if I don't fit in them?" Olivia asked getting worried.

"Liv! You are perfect! Like really I would kill for your body! You will fit!" Abby said.

"I am far from perfect," Olivia said with a slight chuckle. "Why would you kill for my body you are skinnier then me!" Olivia said pulling into the parking lot.

"Yea I am skinny but I am also flat chested! You have like the perfect sized everything!" Abby said getting out of the car.

"Yea right!" Olivia said grabbing her bag.

"You are so oblivious! Lets go to the gym!" Abby squealed, Olivia nodded and followed her. As they were walking down the hallway a lot of people kept looking at them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Olivia whispered to Abby.

"Uh, because you are hot!" Abby said as if it were obvious.

"What? All I did was change my cloths and do my make up!" Olivia said.

"Yea well you changed and did the right thing!" Abby said as they walked into the gym. The whole entire cheer squad was staring at them.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked Abby as Haylee walked over to them.

"Never been more sure of anything!" Abby said walking over to meet Haylee halfway, dragging Olivia with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys thank you so much for all the reviews!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"I thought you said that it was you and that dorky girl Olivia? Who is she?" Haylee asked looking right at Olivia.

"Haylee this is Olivia," Abby said with a small smile. Olivia could see that she was nervous.

"Wow! No freakin way?!" Haylee asked in disbelief looking at Olivia. "I mean, here you go," she said handing them their uniforms. "We have practice tonight since there is a game on Friday! So you better be here! Cause if not I will cut you so fast!" Haylee said with a flip of her hair then walked away back to her squad. She was whispering something to them and then all of the sudden all of the girls looked over at Olivia and Abby with shocked expression on their face.

"I guess they didn't know it was you either! Well whatever! At least we are on the squad!" Abby exclaimed puling Olivia out of the gym. "I have to go to see the counselor, so you are going to have to go to first period on your own. Do you think you can handle it?" Abby asked.

"I'm good!" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Okay I will see you for lunch!" Abby called then she was gone.

Olivia walked over to her locker and put her bag away grabbing her planner and her notebook. She just closed her locker, when she turned around she ran right into someone. She almost fell but he caught her.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked as he watched her rub her forehead. As soon as she recognized the voice she pulled out of his arms and stepped back and sure enough, there he was, Fitzgerald fucking, Grant!

"Oh no I'm sorry!" Olivia said bending over to pick up her stuff.

"It was my fault," he said bending down to help her pick up her things. "Olivia?" He asked not sure if it was her or not.

"I uh, yea?" She asked standing back up.

"Wow you look, wow!" He said totally shocked.

"Uh thank you?" She said, not sure what else to say.

"What did you do?" He asked running his finger over her cheek, sending chills through her body.

"I uh, hmm?" She didn't even know what he asked her.

"You look great," he said, pulling his hand back realizing what he was doing. "What class do you have right now?" He asked her.

"I have study hall," she said straightening her stuff in her hands.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked, when she looked up his breath caught in his throat. "I mean that's where I am going to," he said trying to play it cool.

"I guess, sure," she said simply.

"Do you want me to carry your things?" He asked not sure what to say. He has liked Olivia for a while, why is she all dressed up? He asked himself.

"No that's okay, but thank you," she said. He wanted to walk with her to study hall, and he even offered to hold her stuff! Maybe these cloths are working.

"Okay. I talked to Mr. Craft," he said.

"Oh, if you don't want me as your tutor that is okay!" She said feeling nervous, this was hit. This was were he was going to tell her that he couldn't stand her and that she was to obsessed and that she wasn't smart enough! Before she could get anymore into her sad thoughts he interrupted them.

"What? No! I would love to have you as my tutor!" He said, she visibly relaxed. Thank go! She thought to herself. "Its just that I don't want anyone to know," he said. See there it was he was ashamed to bee seen with her, that's why they were walking down the hallways that no one was in. When he looked at her he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Wait that did not come out right. What I meant was I don't want anyone to know that I have to get tutored."

"Oh, alright. Your secret is safe with me," she said. Whew, so it wasn't her! She thought with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said. "So do you want to sit with me in study hall?" He asked her.

"Well that depends on who else you are sitting with," she said looking at him with a small smile.

"Well its me, Mellie, Haylee, Jake and Amanda" he said naming them off on his fingers.

"Oh uh, no that's okay," Olivia said. All the people he just named were the top people in the school; she could not sit with them!

"No please, sit with us," he said begging her. She couldn't say no to him!

"I guess so," she said as he dragged her to the table. Everyone got silent when they seen her.

"This is Olivia," Fitzgerald said introducing her as they sat down.

"Yea we know who she is," Haylee said. "Now why is she here?" She asked angry.

"I asked her to sit with us," he said as if it was nothing. "So are you guys ready to cheer for Jake and I?" He asked all the girls except for Olivia, he still didn't know that she was on the squad.

"Yea we all are, aren't we Olivia," Mellie said dragging out the O in her name.

"I uh, I guess," Olivia said, she was very uncomfortable.

"Oh yea Olivia joined the squad," Amanda said patting Olivia's shoulders. Maybe Amanda wasn't so bad? Olivia thought. She seemed nice?

"Oh Liv your on the squad now?" Fitzgerald asked. Liv? That's a new one.

"Uh yea," Olivia said shyly.

"Don't be shy baby girl! We are all friends here," Jake said giving glares to the two girls. Baby girl? He seemed okay too.

"Yea I am," she stated.

"Wow," Mellie said.

"Yea that's amazing, you say it like you earned it," Haylee said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Olivia said to Fitzgerald.

"No, you are fine! They are mean to everyone," Fitzgerald said.

"No we aren't," Haylee said.

"Yea just to you," Mellie said staring straight at Olivia.

"Yea this was a bad idea, I am going to go. And I will see you after practice," as soon as she said it she realized what she had done.

"Why will she seen you after school Fitzgerald?" Mellie asked with a glare.

"Yea why?" Haylee asked as well. Everyone was looking at him including Olivia, what had she just done?

"Fitzgerald?" They both said his name together, making them creeper.

"Because I am, taking Olivia on a date," he finally said.

"What?" Everyone said including Olivia.

"Yup, I asked her out and she said yes. So we are going out tonight after practice!" Fitzgerald said proudly.

"Way to go man!" Jake said giving him a fist pump.

"He is a great guy Olivia," Amanda said to Olivia. "I have a feeling that you guys will be great together."

"I, uh thank you?" Olivia said not sure of what exactly to say. Both Haylee and Mellie stared at what was going on, and then they both groaned.

"They aren't really going out!" Haylee said.

"Yea they are just covering for something else," Mellie said.

"Yea there is no way he would date," Haylee started but then paused and motioned to Olivia with her hand. "That! He has said it before she is nothing but a geek. He probably just needs help and she is going to tutor him!" Haylee concluded. Olivia and Fitzgerald both looked at each other, did he really say that? And as if reading her mind, again, he said.

"I never said that about you, she is just lying!" He said to her, and she believed him. She felt bad she had started all this and there was only one way to fix it. Lie!

"We are going out tonight? Are you guys jealous?" Olivia asked looking braver then she felt. Everyone looked at her, shocked that she was actually speaking with a loud and clear voice.

"Us?" They both questioned. "No!" They continued speaking together.

"I know you guys aren't going to go out!" Haylee said.

"There is not way that he would date you!" Mellie finished for her. Olivia looked at them then at Fitzgerald; she knew what she had to do.

She stood up and Fitzgerald stood up with her not sure of what she was, she looked him in the eyes hoping that he would catch on. She grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him, hard rubbing it in Haylee and Mellie's face. They heard gasps, not just from the table, but from all over the room. Olivia was relieved when Fitzgerald kissed her back, she wasn't sure if her would. She pulled back and had a huge grin on her face, he did too, but his was actually bigger.

"Okay, like I said I got to go, I will see you later," she said giving him a peck on the lips then leaving, with a swing in her steps.

"What the hell just happened?" Mellie asked standing up.

"What was that?" Haylee asked.

"Man are you okay? You just got some serious Pope!" Jake said slapping him on the back. He knew that his best friend, Fitzgerald, has had a crush on Olivia for years.

"I uh, wow," was all that he could say.

"WOW? Really?" Both girls yelled and left.

"We should go and sit with Olivia she is all by herself, and now that the wicked bitches are gone, maybe she wont feel so shy?" Amanda suggested.

"Yea lets go," Fitzgerald said standing up. It was as if he were a robot, he had no idea what just happened.

They both walked over to her she was sitting in the corner writing in her notebook, when she seen them standing around her table without Haylee and Mellie she felt more relaxed.

"Come back for me?" She asked Fitzgerald with a smirk. She could help but feel her ego boost when he kissed her back.

"Oh you know it," he said sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. She was surprised that he actually said that, she was just kidding, maybe? But he sounded like he actually wanted to kiss her.

"You guys are so cute!" Amanda said.

"Don't be doing nothing that's going to give Amanda any ideas now," Jake said with a slight chuckle.

Everyone laughed. Fitzgerald looked down at her notebook to try and see what she was writing, she looked over, and when she seen that he was trying to read it she quickly closed it.

"What are you writing?" He asked whispering in her ear, Jake and Amanda were in their own little world on the other side of the table.

"I uh," she couldn't think straight with him breathing in her ear. "Its, you, I, nothing," she stuttered out.

"What?" He asked right into her ear and moving hair out of the way to gain access to her neck.

"I," she paused to see that she was, like, under his spell. And if he didn't stop now she may just say something that she regretted. "Stop," she finally said pulling out of his arms.

"What? I didn't do anything?" He asked worried.

"Yes, oh, yes you did. That whole talking in my ear then you," she stopped realizing what she was going to say. "I, its nothing I just write on my free time! That's all that is in this notebook, is my writings."

"What kind of things do you write about?" He asked her.

"Just random stuff that I am thinking," she said with a shrug of her shoulder. That notebook had everything about her in it, she wrote in it all the time. And very personal things. Like stuff about her mother, her father, school, her friends, and even Fitzgerald. She could not ever let him see that.

"Can I see?" He asked her, not that she said that he was dying to know what was inside.

"No you can not," she said with a smile, and playfully slapping him in the arm. "I would probably die if anyone ever saw it," she said with a small laugh.

"Really? What do you have in there that you don't want people to see?" He asked her, he really wanted to know what was in that book.

"Honestly, everything!" She said, and then the bell rang. She got up and grabbed her things, she was just about to leave when Fitzgerald grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't know what to do so she hugged him back.

"I will see you later," he said then followed Amanda and Jake out of the room.

What the heck just happened? She asked herself. Were they really dating? Or was he just putting on a show for his friends? Olivia just stood there until she couldn't see Fitzgerald anymore then she took off running to Abby's locker. Thank god she was there. Wait! Should she even tell Abby? Of course she will, she will just wait for later to tell her so that that had more then five minutes to talk about it.

"Hey Abby, how was the counselors?" Olivia asked.

"It was stupid as always! She thinks I have depression! Out of all the things I could have why depression? Why cant I have like cancer or something?!" Abby wined shutting her locker.

"You? Depressed? Really?" Olivia asked. Abby was one of the most up beat people she has ever met! How could she have depression?

"Yea I know right!?" She said readjusting her books in her arm. "Oh look there is Fitzgerald lets see if he notices you!" Abby said looking at Fitzgerald coming down the hall.

"I uh," but before Olivia could say anything else Fitzgerald waved bye to his friends and walked over to her gave her a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey," Olivia said deciding to play it cool.

"Hey, you have English right?" He asked her taking her things out of her hand.

"Yea, how did you know that?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh I have my ways Ms. Pope, I have my ways!" He said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness! Don't call me that you make me sound like my mother!" She said slapping him in the arm.

"Fine, fine, lets go badass!" He said as they started to walk away.

"What no, nobody calls me that," Olivia said following him, completely forgetting that her best friend was standing there confused as hell to what was going on. Abby just shook her head and went to her second hour class, Spanish.

"Oh yes they do! When you talked back to Haylee and Mellie and put them in their place! Whew! You are some bad stuff!" He said with a laugh.

"Really?" She asked.

"What do you think I am lying to you?" He asked her.

"No it's just, that's so hard to believe!" She said with a laugh.

"Well let's go to class!" He said, walking her to her class. When they got to her classroom she smiled and took her things.

"Thanks," she said.

"I will walk you to Spanish after this okay?" He said.

"I uh, yea okay," she said. What was going on?

He smiled and kissed her cheek and then left.

At the end of class just like he promised he was there to walk her to Spanish, they passed Abby in the hall but kept walking as if she weren't even there. He walked her to all of her classes, when lunch came around she went and sat with Abby.

"Hey," Olivia said sitting down.

"Hi," Abby grumbled playing with her salad.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Oh I don't know what the fuck happened between you and Fitzgerald? Why is he carrying your stuff? Why is he kissing you? He always has his hand around your waist! Is there something that you didn't tell me?! Oh and you just ignored me all goddamn day!" Abby said in one breath.

"Abby I am sorry I was waiting till the end of the day to tell you that away we have longer then passing to talk about it. And I am sorry I wasn't ignoring you! I just didn't see you! I am here now I am sitting with you no matter what! Don't worry! And we have classes together for the rest of the day! You are stuck with me whether you like it or not!" Olivia said taking a crouton out of Abby's salad. Olivia never eats lunch at school she thinks its nasty and doesn't want Fitzgerald to see her eating.

"Okay you better be happy that I can't stay mad at you!" Abby said eating a fork full of lettuce.

"Good! Now how was your day?" Olivia asked.

"Boring as always!" Abby said.

"Well that sucks cause I had a," Olivia stopped when she seen Fitzgerald walking over to her. Abby seen that she wasn't paying attention anymore so she looked to see where she was staring and sure enough here comes Fitzgerald.

"Hey Liv," he said leaning over the table.

"Hey Fitz," she replied. Wow that just slipped out, she hoped he wouldn't get mad that she gave him a nickname. She was happy when she seen his smile gets bigger.

"I was wondering if you would come and sit with us," he said.

"I well," she looked over to see Abby staring at her salad. Maybe she was depressed? "No I promised Abby that I would stay with her, but you guys are welcome to come and sit with us," Olivia said. Abby looked up and smiled.

"Cool I will tell them to come and sit over here," Fitz said with a wink and walked away.

"Oh my god! You have him wrapped around your finger! Did you see that! He was like cool, I will tell them," Abby said giving Olivia her best Fitzgerald impression.

"Oh no he didn't!" Olivia said.

"Yes he did!" Abby said. "Its like he doesn't want to let you out of his sight! What did you do to make him so attached?" Abby asked eating her salad.

"He is not attached! Abby that is ridiculous," Olivia said twisting the ring on her finger around.

"Whatever you say," Abby said. Before Olivia could reply to that Fitz, Jake, Amanda, and some other guy sat down at the table, filling up all of the seats.

"Uh, hi," Olivia said to the one guy sitting in the corner of the table.

"Oh Liv this is Stephen. He is new here and just started football. He is also kind of shy," Fitz said.

"Stephen? As in Stephen Finch?" Olivia asked astonished.

"Do you two know each other?" Fitz asked.

"Yes we went to," she started but when she seen the look that Stephen was giving her she quit talking. Stephen and Olivia went to Science camp one year together, he was all dorky and nerdy back then. But now, he was actually hot! Oh Stephen and Abby should hook up!

"You went where?" Fitz asked wondering why she just stopped. Maybe Stephen didn't want everyone to know that he used to be a dork.

"We went to, uh, summer camp together one year. I didn't really know him but cause he was like super cool, and people like him don't talk to people like me," Olivia said hoping that she covered him well.

"I went to summer camp with you? That-," she was cut off cause Olivia kicked her under the table.

"Yes it did, it was on the 5th day you were sick and stayed in to cabin all day!" Olivia said giving her the death glare. Thank god she caught on.

"Oh, well that explains it," Abby said shoving her face full of lettuce, again. God that is so unattractive!

"So anyway, how are you doing Stephen?" Olivia asked him.

"Like I said he is shy, he doesn't like to talk much," Fitz said before Stephen could say anything. He had a feeling that Stephen and Olivia had a past and he did not want Stephen to get her back. Everybody gave him questioning looks.

"So, Abby? Is it?" Quinn asked hoping to change the conversation.

"Yep! That's me," Abby replied.

"Are you excited for the game?" Quinn asked. And then Abby went on and on, her and Quinn started talking while Jake and Stephen started talking.

"Why aren't you eating?" Fitz asked.

"Because I am not hungry," Olivia said imply. She didn't want to eat in front of Fitz, and risk looking like a pig. And she needed to fit into her cheer leading uniform.

"Really?" Fitz asked.

"Yes really, now change of topic. Why are you being so mean to Stephen? He likes to talk! He is not shy so I don't know why you keep cutting him off," Olivia said.

"How do you know he is not shy? How do you know him?" Fitz asked.

"What? I just told you?" She said looking away and biting her lip while twirling the ring on her finger.

"That was a lie, and I can tell by the way you are acting. And I can see it in your eyes," he said.

"Okay so fine that was a lie, but I am not going to tell you how we met," she said.

"Why not? What did you two do together?" Fitz asked.

"What? Ew, no I did not have sex with Stephen!" She said a little louder then she thought. Everyone at the table was looking at her. She looked back at Fitz then stood up and left. Who was he to ask what she was doing? They weren't even dating were they? This whole day had her messed up! She walked to her locker and grabbed her notebook and her favorite pen, and then she walked up to the attic of the school. She wasn't suppose to be up there but the janitor knew about her mother so he gave Olivia a key so that she had some where quite to go, if she needed to.

She got in there and sat on the old couch that used to be in the study hall room, she laid down on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. She heard someone knocking on the door. Who else knew about this place? She asked herself. She got up and walked down the stairs to see that it was Fitzgerald standing out side the door. Should she let him in? Well if she doesn't he is going to give up her spot. She went and opened the door for him and then went back to the couch and lay down.

She could not get comfortable though, it was those stupid jeans.

"How did you get in here?" Fitz asked her.

"I have a key," Olivia said holding up the key for him to see it, but not bothering to look over at him.

"Ahh," he said walking over to the couch and sitting on the end of it and lifting her feet into his lap. "Are you okay? I mean, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"What no, I'm fine," she said in a sarcastic tone. "What I need to do is change!" She said groaning.

"Why did you wear that to school anyway?" He asked her.

"Because Abby and I wanted you to notice us," Olivia said without thinking. He made her feel safe and she wanted to open up to him, but she also did not want to scare him away.

"Oh I notice you!" He said with a small chuckle.

"Yea well you did today!" She said a little harsher then she meant.

"No Liv I notice you every day," he said looking at her.

"Hmmm," she hummed in response. "I need to change can you like cover your eyes or something?" She asked standing up, and walking to the other end of the couch to grab a pair of yoga pants. She kept cloths in here just in case something ever happened.

"Uh yea, sure," Fitz said covering his face.

"Thanks," Olivia said. She struggled to get out of her skintight jeans. "Ugh!" She groaned. She could not get them off!

"Do you need some help?" Fitz asked.

"No I can do this," she said.

"Uh huh. Sure!" Fitz said.

"Fine hot stuff! Come and show me what you got!" She said getting frustrated.

"Hot stuff?" He asked.

"Don't get cocky, just help me!" She groaned again.

"Fine, come here and lay on the couch," he said opening his eyes.

"What why?" She asked confused.

"Just do it," he said.

"Whatever," she said. She laid down on the couch, he untied her shoes and pulled them off of her feet then pulled the bottom of the pants down over her feet. He ran his hands up her legs and slowly squeezed hoping to get air in them and get the pants unstuck from her legs. The whole entire time that he was touching her legs it took everything in her not to moan, it felt so good.

He slid his hands down her body back to her ankles and pulled the pants off in one swift tug. Olivia gasped.

"I can breath!" She said with a laugh.

"Yea you can," he said staring down at her legs, he couldn't breathe anymore. She had perfect tan legs!

How did he do that? She asked herself. She couldn't help but think of all the girls he could have "helped". When she seen that he wasn't talking she watched, but then realized that she had no pants on. She jumped up and put on a pair of black yoga pants.

"How did you do that?" She couldn't help but ask. As she asked him she was taking her vest and earrings and bracelets off. She was standing there in front of Fitzgerald Grant in nothing but a white tank top and yoga pants; the shirt was slightly pulled up so that he could see her stomach. She leaned over and put her hair up in a pony tale. When she stood back up and then put a hoody on over her head. "Are you okay?"

"Who? What? Me? I'm fine! Just fine," He said. He sat down on the couch and she sat beside him.

"So how did you do that?" She asked him again.

"Oh my sister! She taught me in case I ever, and I quote, "Get it on with a girl"," he said to her with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, what a great sister!" Olivia said with a sarcastic response. "Are you okay?" She asked him, he looked red.

"What? I told you I am fine," he said looking over at her.

"Well if you need anything just ask," she said laying back on the couch.

"Anything?" He asked, not sure if he should ask her. She was a good girl and he didn't want it to seem like he was using her.

"Yea anything. Just ask away!" She said with a smile and sitting up.

"Kiss me?" He asked, with a small smile. She paled.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Olivia asked astonished. They barely even knew each other. They don't know each other! Sure they kissed earlier but that was just to cover up Fitzgerald secret. What does that make them?

"I am sorry I asked," he said. Why the hell did he just ask that? What were they?

"No no, no. I was just, we, I, you," she stuttered out. "What are we?" She asked.

"I don't know, but Liv I do like you. I don't want you to think that I am just trying to cover tutoring," he said turning to face her. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded with a small smile. "Liv we can be whatever you want us to be."

"I, uh," she didn't know what to say. "I look like crap? All the time! Just cause I dressed up today doesn't mean that I am going to do it everyday, this was just a one-time thing. I think? I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is that I don't want you to feel embarrassed when we are together and your friends walk by, and see you with the dork Olivia," she confessed. This was one of her biggest fears, that he would be embarrassed or ashamed that he was dating her. She did not want to put him in that position.

"What? No! I like you this way," he said gesturing to what she was wearing. "I always have, I mean you still look beautiful when you are all dressed up. But you look amazing like this! You seem calmer, happier. More comfortable!" He said to her. "Liv, after you are done tutoring me. Would you like to, uh, hang out with me?" He asked her taking her hand in his.

"I uh, yea," she nodded and smiled. "I would love to. So about that kiss? You still want it?" She asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh! Very much so," he said with a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him, it started off soft, then it got heavy. And before either one of them knew it, she was laying on her back with him on top of her. She slid her hands up and down his back. When the kiss broke because they needed air he started to kiss her neck, she accidentally let a moan slip when he kissed a spot right under her ear.

When he heard her moan, chills went through his body. This girl was like a drug to him, she tasted so sweet, like he couldn't get enough. He pulled her sweatshirt over her head, then went back to kissing her neck.

"Fitz," she moaned again.

"I love it when you call me that," he said looking her in the eyes. He lent down and gave her a sweet kiss, then pulled her tank top up over her head. When the cold air hit her skin she gasp, and reality hit her.

"Wait," she whispered, her voice still to weak.

"What, oh, shit. I didn't mean to take it this far," he said when he realized that he was on top of her and she was only in a bra.

"No, its fine. Technically I did it to so we are equal!" she said with a chuckle. Neither of them moved they just stayed there staring at each other. Till Olivia's nerves caught up with her. What the hell was she doing? Why did she kiss him like that? Why did he kiss her like that? Why is she laying almost naked underneath him? She jumped up and put her tank top back on.

"I uh, sorry," Fitz said. "I really want to take this slow, you deserve that!"

"I do?" She asked. Normally guys just want you like "that", and didn't care.

"Of course I do," he said. "Maybe we should go back to class? I mean we have been in here for god knows how long."

"Okay yea, lets go. I'm probably late! Shit!" She said grabbing all of her stuff quickly, and heading for the door. "Are you coming?" She asked when she seen that he hadn't moved.

"Oh, yea, lets go," he said running to catch up with her.

Fitz walked Olivia to all of her classes and waited for her at the end of them, Abby hadn't spoken to her all day. Olivia knew she was mad but decided to wait till Abby came to talk to her.

"Do you think that Abby will still come to cheer? Because if she doesn't I won't," Olivia said to Fitz, as they were walking to the after school gym.

"Liv, I am sure she will come. I mean after all it was her that signed you up right?" Fitz asked.

"Well yea, but-," Olivia started but Fitz cut her off.

"But nothing, she may be mad at you, because of me, but you guys are best friends. And she knows how nervous you are, she wouldn't just ditch you," Fitz said as they got to the doors of the gym.

"But I knew she didn't want to be at lunch all alone, but I ditched her, and I promised I wouldn't. That makes me the terrible friend," Olivia said with a sigh leaning against the gym door. "What if this is her way of punishing me? What if she is just going to ditch me? What if she never talks to me again?! What am I going to do?" Olivia asked, starting to panic.

"Liv, you need to calm down! Breath," he said putting his hands on her shoulder and tilting her chin so that she was facing him. She nodded and inhaled then exhaled.

"Okay, I am calm," she said. "But do you think she is here?" Olivia asked. Fitz seen something move through the window and sure enough, there was Abby sitting on the bleachers being yelled at by Haylee and Mellie.


End file.
